Where did Decimo get his clumsiness from?
by flamecrash
Summary: Title says it all. Tsuna had been wondering about this question for a long time, never did he expect that it came from that person.


Tsuna had been wondering about this matter since before he had met Reborn, where did he gain his clumsiness from anyway? This continuously plagued his mine even until now, Reborn often questioned it sometimes too. Tsuna knew it couldn't have been from his father, (even though he might be an asshole but still.) So all of a sudden when he woke up one day, that question had returned to his mind. The tenth boss pondered about it until he reached the dinning room in the Vongola mansion.

As he heard the familiar sound of crashing, shouting and more objects breaking. The boss felt a vein pop as he opened the door with his far too angelic smile and the guardians in the room immediately returned to their seats while acting as if nothing happened, but every dent and slash on the wall meant more paperwork so the vongola boss couldn't just ignore it. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose before settling down on his chair and taking a sip of his coffee to calm down (Miraculously, the coffee cup was the only thing untouched, the tenth generation knew there would be hell to pay in the form of a pissed of Vongola boss if anything happens before he drinks his first cup of coffee.)

"Alright, what's the cause of the argument this time?" Tsuna asked as he placed down his cup. Yamamoto was the one who answered "Haha well its because Tsuna, Lambo asked an interesting question. He was wondering why Primo had always been in his Hyper Dying Will mode all this eight years since we first met him and has never gotten out of it so we were wondering why." Tsuna raised his eyebrow as Mukuro continued.

"Kufufufu, which was why I said that he had to continuously be in Hyper Dying Will mode to save face. I have a hunch that he's secretly a ditz when not in it." Tsuna wanted to know why his mist guardian had such weird thoughts first thing in the morning. "Well after that storm didn't felt happy that Mukuro-sama was insulting Primo so he attacked Mukuro-sama but it didn't work and instead fell on the cloud man. Things went down hill from there boss." Chrome elaborated further and Tsuna could already see a dynamite on Hibari's face first thing in the morning to be a great way to piss the man off. No wonder Hibari wasn't in this room.

"Alright, I'll let this incident slide this time." Tsuna said and he could feel the guardians in the room breathe a sigh of relief as Gokudera who had been silent all this while started banging his head on the ground as a form of apology. Tsuna inwardly sigh, that's how he starts his morning everyday. Peace was never granted to Vongola mafia bosses he swore. "Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, why don't you see if I'm right? I could bet you that I am." Mukuro said with a smirk.

"And if you're wrong?" Tsuna asked with an eyebrow raised. "In the next mission I would accomplish it with absolutely no collateral damage whatsoever." Though Tsuna had a stoic face on, inwardly he was cheering at the thought of one pile lesser of paperwork. "I'll look into it then." Mukuro seem to smirk in victory as he ate his breakfast.

"Oh Tsuna-nii could you tell me if you see if eye colour cause I've never seen it besides molten gold." Lambo asks excitedly as Tsuna chuckles in acknowledgement.

* * *

Later that day, Tsuna felt his ancestor appear on his couch "Decimo, making a bet about me wasn't nice." Giotto pouted. Tsuna shrugged as he took another piece of document "There was no harm done about it anyway, besides, I knew you were listening in since breakfast. So? Want to prove Mukuro wrong?" Giotto seem to hesitate for a second. "Decimo I can assure you that I am perfectly capable of doing something without tripping or falling down when not in Hyper Dying Will mode."

Tsuna's intuition picked up something as he stopped signing the current document he was holding. "When did I ever mention about you falling or tripping on something when doing a normal task Primo?" Tsuna asked as he glanced at his ancestor, although Giotto looked calm Tsuna could see that he was tense as if contemplating on something. "You didn't but your mist guardian thought I was ditz, I just pieced two and two together."

His great something grandfather was lying. "You're lying." Tsuna said promptly, the mafia boss he could have swore that Primo muttered something like '_Damn my intuition._' "Alright, you want proof? I'll deactivate my HDW mode." Primo breathed in and out as he closed his eyes and Tsuna observe the flame on his forehead disappear before Primo opened his eyes, Tsuna held back a gasp as illuminating and captivating sky blue orbs stared at him.

"I can see why Lambo was interested in your eye colour, its beautiful." Giotto seem to have a very faint blush on his face but it was gone the next second. "Well now you see that I am perfectly capable and not a ditz-" Giotto couldn't finish his sentence as one his legs accidently hooked onto the couch and he fell face first on the ground.

Tsuna stood there gaping at his supposedly great grandfather who was known for his achievements as the great sky of the Vongola, The tenth boss immediately went to Giotto's side to help him up. "Umm are you alright?" "Yeah, just fine." Just then G appeared beside Tsuna and stared at his boss. "I thought you were fine one second and took my eyes off you and you go back to your old habit of kissing floors again." G sighed.

"Kissing floors?" Tsuna asked while staring at G. Giotto seem to widen his eyes as he made frantic movements to tell G to shut up which the storm guardian ignored with a smirk. "Oh you didn't know kid? Giotto always had this knack for getting into trouble and back when we were younger he always fell down for no reason at all." Tsuna once again turned gaping at his grandfather.

"I inherited my clumsiness and trouble magnet from you?!" he shouted in surprise while at the same time his mind thought _Damn I lost that bet to Mukuro._ Giotto's eyes seem to be shadowed under his bangs as he glanced up to G with an angelic smile but behind the boss was a roaring dragon. "G, it appears that we need to talk on my privacy rights." G gulped as he glanced at Tsuna "W-well then I need to go, just wanted to check on Gio. Bye Decimo!"

The storm guardian then promptly vanished from sight. Giotto then turned to Tsuna with the most _sweetest _smile the boss had ever seen in all his eight years as Vongola Decimo. "Decimo, whatever my storm guardian has said must _never_ reach the ears of a certain illusionist or he will never let me live this down for another century. _Alright_?" Translation: You give Daemon any more blackmail material and I will personally take care of you.

"G-Got it." Tsuna gulped, no wonder his guardians never argued whenever he used his angelic smile attack, it was scary as hell! The tenth boss forgot that if he was literally the splitting image of Primo then it works vice versa as well. Giotto smiled "Now if you excuse me, I need to hun- I mean, find my good old friend, G."

* * *

The next morning Mukuro went up to Tsuna and asked "So? How did it go?" Tsuna noticed the Vongola mist gear was not on him and sighed in relief "You were right, he IS a ditz when not in his HDW mode." Mukuro gave a wide smirk of victory and added more "fu's" in his signature laugh that day. Tsuna just prayed that Mukuro wouldn't babble this to anyone else. (Preferably not Reborn) Lambo seemed pretty excited when he told him that Primo had sky blue orbs "Wow Fuuta was right!"

Little did Tsuna know, should he have asked Fuuta the question on 'where did he get his clumsiness from.' Fuuta would have answered that it was one of the most closely guarded secrets of Giotto which is only known to Cozart and G.

* * *

**Haha it was just a sudden thought that came to me~**

**Please Review~**


End file.
